


Selfie

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother fluff, Inspired by a gifset, Photography, Teamwork, a bit of fun, give the boys a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Gordon needs a natural looking photo and, as always, his brothers are there to lend a hand.Inspired by a gifset going around on tumblr.





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by this gifset - https://vikapediathat.tumblr.com/post/184103175304/greviousmentalharm-crossroadscastiel-i

Virgil was tired as walked into the kitchen, about ready to simply grab some left-overs and then head to bed, hopefully before another rescue came in. 

 

Rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs, he quickly got the feeling that simply wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“Wha-- what are you doing?” He frowned. 

 

The kitchen lights turned down to their lowest setting, the fridge being the only source of bright light in the room. Gordon himself was twisted at a weird angle with his phone pointing towards him and wearing nothing but a pair of his smallest speedos. 

 

“Oh,” His younger brother looked up with a grin, “Hey Virg, late one huh?”

 

He nodded slowly, still trying to work out just what the hell his brother was doing taking a selfie by the fridge. 

 

Looking back to his camera, Gordon shrugged as he shifted his angle again, the wrong way for the light he was no doubt trying to achieve Virgil thought. 

 

“Pen roped me into promoting this competition for charity, gotta get a natural photo, no filters allowed but I can use whatever I have at home.”

Thinking about it, he did remember something about a conversation about something to do with a charity photoshoot. He shuddered at the memory of how their last one had ended up and was grateful it was only Gordon that Penny had drawn in for a second time. 

 

Holding his hand out he took the camera from Gordon, “You’re standing at entirely the wrong angle, here move more…” it took some manhandling, as he twisted him to stand at the right angle to the fridge light, “Relax into it, you said it had to look natural.”

 

Glancing up, he only gave Scott’s arrival a slight acknowledgement, “Scott just turn the lights up a notch would you?”

 

Gordon glanced back with a grin to their older brother, giving him a slight wave before looking back to Virgil. 

 

From his peripheral vision, Virgil could see Scott stood looking stunned for a moment before shaking his head and going to the light switches, “I take it this is for that thing Penny asked you to do?”

 

“Yeah,” Gordon sighed, “What do you think?”

 

Scott rounded the counter, standing next to Virgil to look at the phone screen before shaking his head, “You need a filler light,”

 

Virgil couldn’t help himself as he lowered the phone and looked to Scott, “ _ You _ know what a filler light is?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes at him, cocking his hip as he folded his arms, “How many magazine shoots have I had this year alone? You pick up on what’s what after a while. Hang on,”

 

Both watched as he ran back up the stairs, clattering and banging for a moment before returning. Virgil shook his head, “You’d best put that back before Grandma catches you.”

 

Scott shrugged as he plugged in the floor lamp at the counter and tilted it towards Gordon, “It’s for a good cause,” Leaning over he looked to the phone screen, “Perfect, see?”

 

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed, “He’s right.”

 

Gordon grinned with a laugh, “Who knew? Scotty  _ does _ have an artistic bone in his body!” 

 

“That’s a good one,” Virgil murmured as he snapped a photo, shifting his angle lower, “Now, just try and look natural and…”

 

“That whole picture just looks staged.”

 

All three looked around at their younger brother’s voice as he set down his telescope against the wall. 

 

“Where’ve you been?” Scott frowned. 

 

“Down on the beach,” Alan waved him off, going to stand behind Gordon. He pulled the holoprojector into view and pressed a button, “You need me and John in the background looking candid.” 

 

“Right on.” Gordon held out his hand for a high five, “I’ll give you fifty bucks if you can talk John into actually getting involved.”

 

“Involved in what?” John asked as his hologram popped up. He had changed out of uniform, his old, worn NASA t-shirt baggy across his shoulders. 

 

“We just need you to stay on the line whilst Gordon takes some photos to send to Penny.” Alan explained.

 

“It’s for charity John,” Scott added, “You know we all have a duty to help a good cause.”

 

They all saw the roll of John’s eyes as he shook his head, “Alright, it’s a good job I’d already changed out of uniform.”

 

“Great.” Gordon grinned, Can we take this photo now?”

 

Virgil nodded, “Think about what you’re gonna have for breakfast,” He snapped the photo as Gordon’s expression shifted. 

 

“Think about Penny!” Alan called from where he was reaching for a bag of chips from the cupboard.

 

“He’s wearing speedos! Do  _ not _ think about Penny.” Scott cut in. 

 

All three of them couldn’t help but laugh, Gordon’s face creasing up as threw his head back, “I wasn’t thinking of her like  _ that _ until  _ you _ mentioned it!” 

 

“Well stop thinking about her like that,” Virgil told him, with a shake of his head. 

 

All four so absorbed in their mini photo shoot, none of them noticed the appearance of their grandmother at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled to herself as she watched, “Well this is a new kind of team building exercise.”

 

“Got ‘em?” Gordon asked as he straightened to a more natural pose, “Can I see?”

 

“Sure,” Virgil threw the phone across to him, “Can I get some food now?”

 

“Be my guest,” Gordon grinned as he began flicking through the images with Scott and Alan leant over his shoulders. 

 

“Can I go now?” John asked with a sigh.

 

“We just need one more,” Gordon stopped him, turning back to the holoprojector, angling himself, “Guys, get in here!”

 

Scott and Alan obeyed immediately, squishing in at Gordon’s sides and looking to the phone as he held it up for a selfie.

 

“Virg!” Scott laughed, looking to where he was stuffing his face with a sandwich, “Get in here!” 

 

“I just want  _ food _ .” Virgil moaned.

 

“You can be the one making it look candid,” Gordon quipped as he pulled his brother in, raising the camera quickly as Virgil went to take another bite of his food.

 

“Everyone say F.A.B!”

  
He snapped the photo, grinning at it for a moment before pinging it off to Penny with a message -  _ The team helped me get that photo for you, thought they deserved some recognition for it so here’s a natural photo of all of us _ . 


End file.
